farmville_tropic_escapefandomcom-20200213-history
Quests
In This Section: In this section you will find a list of all of the currently logged quests on FarmVille Tropic Escape. Quest lines are divided into the giver of the first quest in the chain. As it doesn't have any actual quests, I have provided the information for the games' introduction below. Game Introduction Kate: “Hi, it's Kate. Great news! The beachside inn is ours! Join me on the island and start a new life! Welcome to Paradise! I'm so glad you decided to buy the old inn with me and live the island life. We'll be great partners! Let's plan a Grand Opening''' to turn this island into an exclusive tropical destination! Fixing up the old inn is a good first step toward a Grand Opening.”'' Task: Rebuild The Inn Kate: “Looks great! Now '''come up with a fun name' for our inn that will attract guests.”'' Task: Name Your Inn! Kate: “<'Chosen Name'> is in good hands! Let's see, what's next? Food and drinks for our guests, of course! We can '''harvest these Pineapple fields'."'' Task: Harvesting Kate: '''"''Tap the Pineapple field, and then drag the machete to harvest Pineapples. Our guests will love these fruits! We'll want to have plenty on hand." Task: Planting Kate: "To plant crops, '''tap a field' and then drag the Pineapple over the fields. Plant ONE crop to harvest TWO crops in return. We'll want coconuts for the Grand Opening, too. Knock some off the Coconut Tree.'' Nicely done! Next, we'll want to supply the guest bungalows. '''View the Order Board'. The green checkmark means the order is ready. '''Select the order. '''I'll deliver this order to the locals who are fixing up our first bungalow for the '''Grand Opening'.'' While I'm gone, you can fix up this old silo to store our produce." Task: Silo Storage Kate: "Delivery done! I'll need more practice to get these deliveries down pat. Collect your rewards! We can't have a Grand Opening without yummy tropical drinks. Buy a Tiki Bar from the Island Store.” Task: Buy the Tiki Bar Kate: “Tap the finished Tiki Bar to unveil it. Drag Pineapples to the Tiki Bar to start making the Pineapple Smoothie. Here's a handy tip: Prepare a second drink while the first one is being made." Task: Make Pineapple Smoothie Kate: “The workers at the bungalow will love these Pineapple Smoothies. I'll make another practice delivery. While I'm out, you can '''fix up this old Boathouse' to store our finished Goods.'' Task: Boathouse Storage Kate: "Whoa! This place looks so great! And the Smoothies were a hit. '''Collect your rewards.'”'' “We'll want to hire Guides who can help our guests enjoy the island. '''Meet Domingo.'”'' DOMINGO UNLOCKED Domingo: “Welcome! Long ago, my ancestors lived here. To live here now you must please Zemi, the volcano spirit whose magic runs through this land. I will share what I know and safely guide your guests around the island. My people have formed a special bond with the dolphins who live near the island. This is '''Capri', a dolphin friend. Drag this Pineapple into the bait basket and watch what happens. The Pineapple attracts fish for Capri and she's brought some for you. Collect your fish!"'' Kate: “My clipboard helps me keep track of what needs to get done for the Grand Opening. Please give me a hand?”